Sonic and Adam - Hedgehog Brothers: Sonic Unleashed (2008)
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The newest in the series after 1 whole year, Sonic and Adam the Hedgehog attempt to restore the world to normal after his nemesis, Doctor Eggman, splits the world's continents into pieces with a powerful new ray weapon and the power of the Chaos Emeralds to harness the power of Dark Gaia.
1. Fleet Attack to Chip Introduction

_'Eggman's Fleet; Transformation &amp; Chip'_

Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's battle fleet comes into view and Eggman is seen in the control room. Eggman starts to laugh as aalarm goes off, he thinks for a minute as Sonic and his wild brother, Adam arrives on Eggman's fleet. Alarms are sound off, battalions of Egg Fighters emerge and cannons turn towards Sonic and his brother.

"Fire!" Eggman roars as the cannons shoot. Sonic dodges the blasts and barges through the Egg Fighters with Adam trailing a bit behind Sonic, his bigger and faster brother. Eggman arrives in a mech and shoots at Adam who is the lucky one who dodges it. "Why you little!" Eggman continues with an onslaught of gunfire and missiles and Sonic escapes into a corridor. "You're not getting away!" Eggman then shoots his mech's hand after Sonic as Adam misses the big hand Adam runs down the corridor before noticing the mech's incoming hand. Sonic is then grabbed by the mech's hand and is pulled back to Eggman where Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman's mech closes its hands around Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and blows the mech's arms off. Super Sonic shoots through the mech before turning around. Eggman escapes in his Eggmobile. Super Sonic carries Adam as he follows Eggman through his battle feet until they arrive at the Chaos Energy Cannon. As Eggman enters the main room of the station, he falls out of the Egg Mobile. Super Sonic bursts through the floor with Adam flying in the room before landing.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman says as he falls down on his knees and begs "I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!"

"Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." Super Sonic explains.

"You're a poor human being, Ivo. That isn't good enough to make me believe you." Adam tells the promising doctor on the ground.

"Gotcha." Eggman says as he pushes a button as panels emerges from the floor.

"Wha?" Super Sonic asks himself.

"Another one of his pathetic traps, how delightful." Adam reliases.

Super Sonic and Adam attempt to escape, but are trapped in a high energy shield while Eggman laughs. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of him, returning him to normal while he screams in pain. The Chaos Energy Cannon starts to open.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this!" Eggman shouts as he _presses a button._ "Fire!" The Chaos Energy Cannon fires a beam on Earth. The Earth breaks apart and Dark Gaia starts to emerge from the planet's core. Eggman watches the event. Dark Gaia rises from the planet's core. Meanwhile, Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog and Adam transforms into Amanda The Hedgehog (a female version of himself). The Chaos Emeralds fall down around Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Energy Cannon deactivates.

"Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha!" Eggman explains to himself what he's going to do.

"You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman." Sonic tells Eggman.

"And this of what I am, is embarrising! Why the hell would you do this?" Amanda asks Eggman.

"You two have good new looks! They look... feisty, so long friends!" Eggman describes.

Eggman opens the airlock and Sonic the Werehog with Amanda The Hedgehog try to hold on, but fail. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and falls towards the Earth. Dark Gaia breaks apart and scatters across the planet. Above Windmill Isle at the crack of dawn. Sonic the Werehog and Amanda, his new 'sister' falls unconscious through the sky, when he wakes up and is surrounded by a force field that stops his fall. The forcefield disappears and Sonic the Werehog falls down again. Sonic hits the ground with his head and the Chaos Emeralds land around him. Amanda is fine as she tries to pull Sonic's head out of the ground and gasps for air. He sighs and looks around. He notices Chip nearby lying on the gound then he then picks him up.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Sonic asks the little animal lying on the ground.

"Can you hear me and Sonic?" Amanda adds to Sonic's question.

"Can't... I can't... Eat another bite." Chip says.

"Hey! Pull yourself together!" Amanda tells him as Sonic smacks the animal.

"Huh? Aaaaah! Don't eat me! I taste bad!" Chip tells Sonic, this questions both Sonic and Amanda.

"You OK? Nothing broken?" Amanda questions Chip.

"Oh, I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Mister Monster Guy and Miss Good Looking!" Chip anwsers as he has calmed down now and approached Sonic with caution.

"Mister... Monster guy?" Sonic asks himself as he lookshimself over. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly."

"Think you've got it hard? I've had to change genders!" Amanda comments. "Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws! What's your names anyway?" Chip asks the duo.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog with my bro now sis, Adam." Sonic says before being interrupted by Adam to say, "That's Amanda now."

"And you are?"

"Huh? Hmmmm. Huh? What IS my name? AHHH! I dont know! I can't remember!" Chip says.

"Wait a minute. What, you forgot who you are?" Amanda questions Chip's memory loss.

"Yup. I remember something falling from the sky... and everything just going all white... and then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!" Chip explains.

Uh oh, did I fall on him?" Sonic mumers to himself.

"Oh, man, what am I gonna do?! What CAN I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I.. Oof, I'm hungry." Chip says all the random stuff he can.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll help you get your memory back."

"Really? You mean it?" Chip asks.

"Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around." Amanda explains.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best, Sonic and Adam!

_The trio share a happy hive-five as they chuckle._ _Sonic and Amanda notice the sunrise._ _Suddenly Sonic &amp; Amanda start transforming back to normal._ They then r_eturn back to their normal form and look themself over with surprise._ i

"That was amazing!" Chip says in awe.

A/N - First chapter complete, it's about Quarter to 3 in the morning as I type this. Oh god, I'll be tired in the morning. So, Sonic Unleashed is the first new Sonic and Adam title? Well. I did plan a Sonic Heroes one to do during January but my PC got restarted, so I decided to do my second pick - Sonic Unleashed, I'll explain more about the character's next chapter but here we are after 1 whole year!

RECCOMENDATION - Hey, I have a reccomendation for a story made by Latimer2013 called Sonic The Hedgehog: Ultra Chaos, On this day, it only has around 2 chapters posted but I've heard that more are on the way!

_BattleOfDuty - Monday 16th Febuary, 2015 _


	2. Chip's Naming to Find The Professor

'The Naming Of Chip, To Rescue Tails &amp; The Professer Is Kindnapped?

**"**What do you figure THAT was all about? The hair, and those arms, and... And look at the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic rambles on about how Chip can know that Sonic has changed into Sonic The Werehog and how the Chaos Emeralds are gone.

"Your rambiling again, don't do that." Adam picks up on Sonic's rambling.

"So is this what you usually look like?" Chip asks the two brothers if they really look like that in the morning.

"Yeah, this is the REAL me! Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic tells Chip.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" Adam asks where Chip is. Chip has flownin front of the Ice Cream Vendor's shop and looks over a Sundae Supreme.

"Ooooh." Chip gets a fetish for the Sundae Supreme.

"Looks good, don't it? That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! The whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste!" A ice cream vendor describes the Sundae Supreme as he prepares the mouthwatering sundae. Chip is taken in by the deliciousness of the Sundae Supreme.

"Hey! What about your memories?" Sonic shouts a question to Chip.

"Don't worry, just let him by his own business." Adam tells his brother.

"Chocolate chip... sundae... supreeeeme!" Chip says as he drools over the sundae still being made.

"Ha ha, you said it! Enjoy it, kiddo. Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back!" The ice cream vendor says to Chip.

"HEY!" Sonic shouts.

"Oh, I looooove it!" Chip says to himself.

Screen fades away and shows Sonic, Adam and Chip standing a distance away from the Ice Cream Vendor's shop, having bought a Sundae Supreme for Sonic and Chip, but not Adam. Chip is eating his ice cream.

"Mmmm-mm! Wow, this chip-whatever stuff is great!" Chip describes the sundae.

"If you say so... How about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Chip?" Adam asks.

"Chip?" Chip questions why Adam has given him a name.

"Gotta call you something, don't I? Whaddya think?" Sonic agrees with Adam's nickname for Chip.

"Yeah! Chip... Chip! I love it! Yum!" Chip also agrees with this nickname for him.

"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you?" Adam says.

"Okay!" Chip agrees.

It's now Apotos, evening. Sonic, Adam and Chip walk through Apotos.

"Hmmm. Still no luck finding anyone who knows me." Chip sadly days.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe your memory'll come back on its own. Remember anything yet?" Adam asks.

"Mmm... Nope!" Chip says to Adam as t_he sun sets completely and street lights turn on. Sonic ducks down and groans._ Adam is withstanding the transformation as he groans.

"Sonic?" Chip asks as S_onic transforms into Sonic the Werehog as his groan becomes a loud growl, while Chip falls down._ Adam has also finished his transfotmation into Amanda. "Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy and Miss Good Looking is back!"

"So, when the sun goes down, We just turn into... this?" Sonic asks himself.

"Looks like it, yeah." Amanda says.

"Are you okay, you two?" Chip inquires.

"I'm fine... I just need to be careful who sees me like this." Sonic says. "And her (points at Amanda)"

"Sonic! Sonic, look!" Chip says as they look at the Ice Cream Vendor from the morning.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.  
Chip and Sonic the Werehog walk over to the Ice Cream Vendor, who purple colours emitting from him, at his shop.  
"It's hopeless. The whole planet has split apart. We're doomed." The Ice Cream vendor dreads.  
"Mister? Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry! Uhh... Ice cream! How about some more of this super-tasty stuff?" Chip gives to the dreading Ice Cream Vendor.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?" The Ice Cream Vendor is still sobbing.

Chip accidently drops the ice cone.

"Whoops!" Sonic says as he grabs the ice cone by stretching out his arm.

"S-Sonic?! Your arm just stretched!" Chip responds.

"Weird..." Adam comments as Sonic places ice cone back from afar by stretching his arm. "But it could be useful."

The Ice Cream Vendor sees the display before resuming with weeping shortly after. Sonic the Werehog shrugs at his behavior.

Windmill Isle, night. Tails is being surrounded by a Titan, four Nightmares and two Deep Nightmares_._

"Whoa, hey! Settle down, guys! C'mon! H-heeelp!" Tails screeches.

Still at Windmill Isle, night. Sonic the Werehog stands before two Nightmares and one Deep Nightmare who quickly dissolve.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic says.

"Tails is here? Where are you then?" Amanda inquires.

"Sonic! Is that Adam?" Tails questions the duo.

The Moon comes out from behind the clouds, lighting up the area and Sonic the Werehog with Amanda the Hedgehog.

"What are you doing out here?" Amanda asks.

"Adam... Is that really you? That's a very new look. What happened?" Tails inquires

"You know me. Never a dull moment." Amanda agrees.

"Want some chocolate?" Chip asks Tails.

"Uh, thanks." Tails responds to Chip as he takes the chocalate.

Sonic the Werehog, Amanda, Tails and Chip leaves the site of the battle while Sonic the Werehog explains his adventure so far.

"That's some story. I'll bet that means that you turning into... that... and the planet breaking apart are somehow related." Tails describes.

"We need to find Eggman and make him fix this, and FAST!" Sonic stamps his list to get to Eggman.

"About that... I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here." Tails tells Sonic.

"Oh, really?" Amanda asks.

"Professer Pickle, over at Spagonia University. I came to this city to gather some data. If we add that to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom of all this." Tails explains to Sonic and Amanda.

"Spagonia? That's a continent over. An easy jog, of the planet weren't broken." Sonic comments

"No problem! My Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash. Let's get going!" Tails responds.

"Leave it to you, Tails! Let's get moving!" Amanda says. Sonic the Werehog, Tails and Chip get onboard the Tornado-1 and take off.

Professor Pickle's lab, day. Sonic, Adam, Tails and Chip are talking to Professor Pickle's Assistant.

"Whaaat? Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?!" Tails asks.

"It was a little bit before the tremors hit. This old man showed up... With a large belly with a large mustache and a whole PACK of robots. They carried poor Professor Pickle off, lab data and all!" Professor Pickle's assistant tells them.

"It can't be!" Tails says.

"Eggman, the damn fool is at it again." Adam comments.

"That sure sounds like Eggman." Sonic responds.

"What a horrible thing to do! We've got to go help that professor guy out, and fast! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be really hungry by now! And-and, if I was that hungry... I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!" Chip rambles on.

Chip's body drops to the floor while his ghost remains in the air. His ghost tries to resume talking, but then looks himself over before noticing his body on the floor and heads for it.

"I-I'm sure Eggman is feeding him. Even he's not that cruel." Tails comments on Chip's rambling.

"Okay, let's go and find the professor!" Sonic says as Chip's soul returns into his body.

A/N - Second chapter done! Horray, and it is only 8pm at night as I type this up. So, I've done this in less rime then the first chapter. So, as I said last Author's Note. Let me describe the characters I changed which is only Adam - How sad. Anyways, let's start.

Adam has grown older by this poinr and is more darker than ever before, Secret Rings is the game where he rransitions into this dark personality. (If you think I'll be doing that game? - I'm only doing mainstream games.) Sonic 2006 is the lasr game wirh Adam being kind of happy and that is sad for a game that is dark and crap. His alter ego in the srory aka Amanda is bascially a gender bended version of Adam but embarrssed.

RECCOMENDATION UPDATE: Last chapter, My reccomendation which was Sonic The Hedgehog: Ultra Chaos has now been updated a chapter during the making of this. My reccomendation this chapter is my Shadow The Hedgehog fanfic, try and find it!

BattleOfDuty - 16th Febuary, 2015.


	3. The Gaia Manuscripts

Gaia Manuscrpt Hunt Is A Go!

Eggman's hideout, night. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda, Tails and Chip enter the room with Professor Pickle's holding cell and sees Pickle inside his cell.

"Professor Pickle! Are you all right? We got here as fast as we could_._" Tails tells the Professor.

"Hmmm..." The professor says to himself.

"Professor?" Tails asks.

"Uh, hello?" Chip greets the professor.

"How dare they call this culinary concoction food? Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents: FRESH cucumber sliced THINLY if you please!" The professor explains. "Am I quite right, Tails?"

"No, you can have it in a reverse way. Oh wait, that doesn't make a lick of sense." Amanda says.

"I know I learned something here today!" Chip says to himself

"P-Professor... It's good to see you haven't changed!" Tails exclaims.

"But tell me, what brings you here? The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me." The professor asks

"N-no, Professor. We came here to rescue you!" Tail explains as he presses a button that opens Pickle's cell.

"Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me. Right, first things first! It's about time someone taught the chief here how to make a proper sandwich." Pickle comments.

"You can file a complaint later, Professor!" Tails tells him.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcome committee shows up." Amanda comments.

"Oh, yes. Quite. But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing." Pickle tells everyone as Sonic the Werehog nods and punches the vault open from afar. Tails flies in and retrieves the Gaia Manuscripts and presents them to Professor Pickle. "Ahh, thank you. Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Let's go. There's no time to lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches!"

"Want some chocolate, Professor?" Chip inquires a anwser from the professor.

"My, my! Don't mind if I do!" Pickle anwsers as he takes Chip's chocolate plate.

_Professor Pickle and Chip leave. Tails and Sonic the Werehog shrug at each other and leaves the room._ Amanda just looks at the open cell.

"He'll never find out, won't he?"

Pickle's Lab, night. Sonic the Werehog and Tails are listening to Professor Pickle while Chip and Amanda drinks tea.

"These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago." Proffessor Pickle starts to explain as Amanda spits her tea.

"Wait, a disaster...?" Amanda comments, while trying to wipe up the tea stains. "Sorry."

"Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts... this isn't the first time the planet has been broken apart into pieces. The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we've withnessed are the direct result of one creature- the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia." Proffessor Pickle starts to explain.

Chip flies up to Amanda, asking for more tea, but Amanda does a dark face to him to go away_._

"So how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the world back together?" Tails questions about how to stop Dark Gaia.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, you must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally." Pickle commands the trio.

Sonic the Werehog and Tails nods while Chip pours himself some more tea. Amanda is distracted by the bookcase.

Mazuri, day. Dr. Eggman and Orbot are in the village with a group of Egg Fighters. Kwami, Kofi, Yawa and Gwek form a defensive line against the Egg Fighters while Ana, Essie, Kwod and Yaya hide behind them.

"Wh-who are you?!" Yawa asks Doctor Eggman on who he is.

"Oh ho ho ho! Fear not my good villagers! If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where the Temple of Gaia is." Eggman commands the villagers.

"We're not telling you anything!" A villager called Kwod as he _throws a rock at Eggman_.

Eggman is hit by kwod's rock, leaving him in a daze. Kwami pulls Kwod back while the rest of the village men get into defensive positions. Meanwhile, Orbot laughs at Eggman until Eggman folds him back together.

"So you dare to defy me, do you?" Eggman warns them. _Sonic appears and destroys the Egg Fighters with the __Homing Attack_ "Wh-whaaat?! Sonic!"

"Yo, Eggman. Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day!" Sonic greets Eggman with some modern talk to him.

"I should have known you'd still be alive, you stubborn little hedgehog!" Eggman tells Sonic.

".'The hell are you doing out here?" Adam asks the doctor.

"I see no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Eggman leaves the trio as he flies away in his Egg Mobile.

"Wha-? Hey! Wait!" Chip shouts at Eggman as he flies up and tries to grab Eggman while the villagers look on_._ "That's playin' dirty! Come baaack!."

"Just ignore him, Chip." Adam tells him.

"Is everyone here all right?" Sonic asks the villagers.

The majority of the villagers answer Sonic and thank him. Meanwhile, Yawa looks in the direction Eggman fled and Chip continues to grab after Eggman.

Savannah Citadel, day. Sonic runs down a wooden path where he catches up to Eggman flying beside the Egg Beetle in his Egg Mobile. Adam follows swiftley behind Sonic.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts as Eggman notices him.

"Rrgh! How'd you get here so quickly? No matter. You road ends here!" Eggman warns them. As then he flies up in front of Sonic with the Egg Beetle while Sonic slides to a stop. "Behold! My new power! "Egg Beetle," GO!"

Eggman joins his Egg Mobile with the Egg Beetle and is prepared for battle. Sonic gets ready for the fight while Chip flies up beside him, striking a pose.

Savannah Citadel, day. Sonic, Adam and Chip finds the Mazurian Gaia Temple.

"It that the Temple of Gaia?" Sonic asks.

"Looks like it, yeah." Adam quotes.

"Let's check it out!" Chip shouts.

Sonic and Chip look at each other before jumping towards the Gaia Temple.

_Mazuri's Gaia Temple, day. Sonic, Adam and Chip venture through the Gaia Temple._

"Whoa! Awesome!" Chip exclaims.

"What IS this place?" Sonic asks.

"It's from the not too distant past." Adam mentions.

"Hey, Sonic! There's something weird here, right in the middle!" Chip pointa oit to _the middle of the altar and he looks down into the recess._ "Hey, what's this hole?"

"There could be some kind of-" Adam warns him.

The Gaia Temples briefly shakes and the altar and Chip's necklace starts glowing.

Sonic stands ready while Chip hides behind him when a smaller pedestal emerges from the altar. Sonic and Chip slowly approach and look down at the pedestal. Contemplating their discovery, Sonic places the green Chaos Emerald in the pedestal. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and Sonic and Chip watches in awe as the Chaos Emerald's power is restored

"Wahoo! The emerald's come back to life!"

**"**This was the Temple of Gaia! That's got to be why Eggman was so keen on taking the place over." Adam relaises as The Gaia Temple starts shaking again.

Mazuri's Gaia Temple, dawn. A column of light shoots into the air from Mazuri's Gaia Temple and a wave moves across the land. In space, Mazuri's continent moves back into place on the Earth's mantle and reconnects with it with a blue glow..

Mazuri's Gaia Temple, dawn. Sonic runs through the temple with Chip on his head when Tails calls out_. Adam is chugging a bit behind._

"Sonic! Good news! The planet! One of the broken pieces of the planet moved back into place!" Tails tell him.

"All right! Nice job!" Sonic congratulates Chip.

Sonic shares a hive-five with Chip, causing Chip to spin around. Tails pulls out his Miles Electric.

"Take a look!" Tails tells Sonic.

Sonic, Tails and Chip sees a video on the Miles Electric that shows Mazuri's continent moving back into place on the Earth's mantle and reconnecting with it with a blue glow.

"Sweet!" Sonic shouts.

"At this rate, you'll have the whole world back together in no time, Sonic!" Adam then explains.

"A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to see the world!" Sonic says.

A/N - Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, due to stranger limits of time. Callum (from Ultra Chaos) will be coming in Chapter 4 onnwards, that's it. I'm too shattered. It is 1 in the morning now.

_BattleOfDuty - 19th Febuary, 2015,_


	4. Meeting Amy and Callum

Sonic The Hedgehog, Meet your wife?

Spagonia, night.

Sonic the Werehog, Adam and Chip are walking through the streets when Amy Rose comes running. Callum, another hedgehog is walking near her.

"I found you, Sonic!" Amy screams, Callum behind her smirks as he can see everything that is being done. "Awww, Sonic! I've been looking for you forEVER!"

"H-hey, lemme go!" Sonic shouts.

"Heh heh, you're crazy if you think you can get away from... ...Amy Rose, and... ...Ummm..." Amy explains.

Sonic the Werehog and Amy look at each other.

"Who are you?" Amy asks Sonic. She then looks at Amanda as Sonic the Werehog tries to say something, but Amy pushes him away.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else! That is SO strange. I could have SWORN it was him. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. See ya later!" Amy tries to get a sentence correctly as she waves goodbye and runs away. Sonic the Werehog reaches out for her speechlessly.

"Oh Sonic. You were never about the girls, all about the money. The money ain't worth anything now." Callum annoyingly mocks Sonic's reputation for girls.

"You! You di..." Adam tries to help Sonic from Callum's obvious mocking.

"Well, THAT was weird. How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic?" Chip says as he turns to Sonic the Werehog. "I mean, I guess you ARE kinda..." Chip then Mimics large body structure. "You know... And, uh..."

Sonic the Werehog is silent for a moment before groaning and walking away depressed with Amanda.

"Oh, ah... I mean... D-d-don't worry! Hey! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic. Inside, you're the same as ever, I guarantee it! Okay? Soniiic! Cheer up!"

Chip pulls out a chocolate bar.

"Uhh...chocolate! Want some chocolate?!"

Sonic the Werehog ignores Chip while groaning and walks away. Amanda is holding, near Sonic Chip shrugs after a moment and follows him. Callum stays there; doing his badass stands like he does usually.

Spagonia, night. Federica, Raimondo, David, Dora, Josef and Professor Pickle's Assistant all have purple clouds emitting from them and are happily dancing in the streets, with Amy being twirled around by Professor Pickle's Assistant.

"HEY! What's the big idea?!" Amy shouts at Professor Pickle's Assistant.

"Ah ha ha ha! Come on, babe, let's dance the night away!" The assistant tells Amy.

"Ack, heeelp!" Amy screams.

Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip arrives and sees the group.

"Whoa, is there some kinda party going on?" Chip asks as he pulls out a camera.

"No... Something's not right here." Amanda tells Chip.

Chip takes a picture of the group and four Deep Nightmares emerges from the humans who falls unconscious to the ground while Amy twirls away in confusion. As the Deep Nightmares lands, Sonic the Werehog moves in while Chip takes pictures and Amanda scratches her head in confusion.

"It's a carnival of creeps out there!" Chip shouts.

Spagonia, night. Federica, Raimondo, David, Dora, Josef and Professor Pickle's Assistant are regaining consciousness.

"Wh-what was I just doing?" Professor Pickle's Assistant asks himself.

Sonic the Werehog lifts Amy back up and she turns to look at him. Before she sees him, Sonic the Werehog looks away and flees using his extendable arms.

"Ah, hey," Amanda says as she shrugs at Amy and salutes before following Sonic the Werehog. "Wait up!"

"Just now, was that... Sonic?!" Amy asks.

"Ahh, that should calm things down a bit around here. Calk another one up for Sonic." Professor Pickle explains as he gets out of a plant pot.

"You know Sonic?!" Amy asks.

"Of course. He was here just a moment ago." Professor Pickle explains.

"Tell me... What's happened to him?! Please, tell me everything you know!" Amy asks Pickle's hands and drags him with her.

"I'll happily explain everything over a plate of cucumber sandwiches!" Pickle gladly laughs.

Front of Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog and Chip sees Zonshen, who is lying unconscious in front of the Temple with his village's treasure. Sonic the Werehog jumps closer to Zonshen, dropping Chip in the process. The Dark Gaia Phoenix flies over Sonic the Werehog and circles the area before landing and screeching. Sonic the Werehog gets ready to fight and Chip strickes a pose.

"You all right?" Sonic asks Zonshen.

"Y-yes, thank you." Zonshen replies while holding his hand.

"Whoa, wha !" Chip says.

Chun-nan's treasure glows brightly for a few seconds and the doors to Chun-nan's Gaia Temple open up.

Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog runs through the Gaia Temple while Chip flies up to the central altar. Chip lands on the altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic the Werehog and Chip nod at each other and the former places the red Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored.


	5. Eggman's Dark Gaia Plans

**Eggman's Plan is Ready?**

Front of Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog and Chip leave the Gaia Temple, and Sonic uses his extendable arms to return to the front of the Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog bumps into Chip, who flies still in the air, with his face, and flicks him away before seeing to his surprise the Dark Gaia Phoenix in normal form.

"The moment the temple lit up, the beast woke up. It appears he's come back to his senses." Zonshen explains.

"I see. I'll bet your job is to guard the Chaos Emerald temple. You must've gone berserk when the emeralds lost their power." Sonic says.

Dark Gaia Phoenix screeches.

"Well, I'm glad you've back!" Chip asks the Dark Gaia Phoenix as he Pulls out a chocolate plate. "Want some chocolate?"

Dark Gaia Phoenix takes the chocolate plate and flies off.

"So long!" Sonic and Chip say to the Dark Gaia Phoenix.

Dark Gaia Phoenix circles the area and lands on top of the Gaia Temple.

Eggmanland. Eggman oversees his operations and Orbot appears with a Hero Sandwich.

"Your dinner, Doctor." Orbot, Doctor Eggman's robot reminds him.

"Thank you." Doctor Eggman says as he rises from his chair and grabs the Hero Sandwich. "What's the progress on the Dark Gaia-powered Eggman Land construction system?"

"Current status is... 27 percent complete. Progress is significantly behind projected timetable. Presumed cause of delay... is Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe." Orbot tells him.

"Oh, of all the lazy... Here I go to the trouble of waking that Dark Gaia thing up, and it causes me nothing but delays!" Doctor Eggman says.

Flashback of Dark Gaia's emergence from the Earth and dispersion across it is shown while Orbot talks.

"Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core. Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening. Ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release. Ergo, it scattered around the world."

"I don't want to hear about its weight issues! So what if I gave it a bit of a sudden awakening!? This is unacceptable!" Doctor Eggman explains.

"Ergo, this is the repercussion of your hasty actions." Orbot says.

"What was that?! I'm having a bad enough day as it is... First that professor runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts, and now the planet's coming back together!" Doctor Eggman tells Orbot.

Flashback of Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emerald falling to Earth from the Chaos Energy Cannon and Eggman regretting his action is show after Orbot begins talking.

"That, Doctor, is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which you discarted along with Sonic. Ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions."

"Q-quiet, you junk heap! That was, uh, all part of my plan! Part of the big picture! Where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any challenge? Ahem! A-anyway, what's the status of the remaining Temples of Gaia?" Doctor Eggman explains.

**"**Eggman forces have currently secured all locations. Defensive preparations are nearly complete." Orbot tells Doctor Eggman.

"That'll take care of Sonic for now, which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'd be difficult to collect every piece scattered all across the world." Doctor Eggman says.

"Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice... "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." "Slow and steady wins the race." "Nobody likes a whiner." Orbot says.

"Hmm, isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know gather them all up at once? Wait, that's it! Of course! Eeh hee hee hee. With this... This! All of my plans will be realized! Eggman tells himself as he starts talking to himself.

Spagonia's Gaia Temple, day. Sonic and Adam walk towards the central altar while Chip flies up there. Chip lands on the altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the blue Chaos Emerald there. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and Sonic, Adam and Chip watch in awe as the Chaos Emerald's power is restored. The entire Gaia Temple then shakes.

Eggmanland, dawn/dusk. Several Deep Nightmares are walking across a barren plain. The tower on top of Eggmanland is giving off a sparkling energy pulse and hordes of Dark Gaia's Minions comes into view, all of them heading towards the tower.

Cool Edge, night. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda the Hedgehog and Chip walk through a chasm and enter an open area where projectors are turned on, briefly blinded them before they see Dark Moray enchased in ice. Dark Moray's eye darts around before it sees Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip, where it which breaks out of the ice and roars at them.

"Oh no!" Chip shouts.

"Oh, that's new." Amanda observes it.

Sonic the Werehog runs towards Dark Moray while Chip stays behind and flaunts his fists. Amanda still obseveing.

Holoska's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog and Chip approaches the central altar. Chip then flies up to it and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the cyan Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored.

Eggmanland. Eggman is watching the monitors in the control room.

"All systems are green. Dark Gaia activation is confirmed on all seven continents. Electromagnetic homing signals are locked on. All units converging on Point Zero." Orbot tells Eggman.

"Yes, yes, perfect! Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces is such a pain. I'll have them come to me instead! A brilliant shift in perspective! An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, super-genius! Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman says to himself.

"Your skill at self-aggrandizement is unparalleled." Orbot uses sarcasm.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Activate the Dark Gaia fusion furnace. And while you're at it, get those energy conversion circuits warmed up!" Eggman tells him.

"Understood. Commencing "Project Dark Gaia." Requesting final clearance." Orbot tells him as a large red button emerges from nearby panel.

"Granted!" Eggman says. as he presses button and turns around. "Finally, my ambitions will be achieved! Gaah ha ha! Oh ho hoho!"

Outside Adabat's Gaia Temple, day. Sonic, Adam and Chip approach the Gaia Temple. As they get closer, Chip lands on the ground and looks worried.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sonic asks Chip

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm just... scared." Chip says.

"Scared? It's just another old temple. It doesn't look like there's anyone around either." Adam tells him.

"That's... That's not what I mean. That's not... N-never mind. I'm fine. let's go!" Chip tells him as they start walking to the Gaia temple. Sonic looks at Chip with an odd and confused look before walking towards the Gaia Temple as well.


	6. The Start Of The End Of Dark Gaia

**The End is coming...**

Adabat's Gaia Temple, day. Chip is looking at a mural of himself and Dark Gaia at the central altar. Sonic and Adam walk in and sees the mural.

"Whoa." Sonic says.

Chip jumps up on the central altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the purple Chaos Emerald there. As the Chaos Emerald rises up and has its power restored, Chip flies up to the mural. When touching it, the mural glows and Chip is sucked into it. Sonic looks on in shock while the mural returns to normal. Chip appears in a space-like void where he meets an unknown orb of light.

"I welcome your return... Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth." The orb of light

Chip absorbs some light from the orb, and adapts an expression of revelation. Back in the Gaia Temple, the mural glows and Chip emerges from it before it returns to normal. Chip flies down in front of Sonic and Adam.

"Sonic. I remember now. All of it." Chip tells him.

Adabat's Entrance Stage, dusk. Sonic, Adam and Chip look at the sunset.

"My... My real name is Light Gaia. I draw power from the day and light, and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job was to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. But Eggman broke the world apart himself, and Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should've been. That's why Dark Gaia broke apart, and I didn't know who I was. I didn't remember what I was supposed to do. All because this isn't the proper time of awakening." Chip explains.

"Time of awakening?" Adam asks.

"Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again... since the very beginning of time." Chip tells him.

"So you were asleep all this time? For millions of years?" Sonic says.

"Yes. For ages and ages." Chip exclaims.

Night falls and Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog and Adam transforms into Amanda.

"I'll bet it's thanks to you." Sonic agrees.

"Hmm?" Chip whispers.

"Even at night, when we're like this. I'm still myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. You must have been protecting us this whole time." Adam explains.

"I haven't done anything, Sonic. You're the reason you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself!" Chip shouts at him.

"I'm the reason?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah! You never doubt yourself, no matter what. You never give in to the night, or to the darkness inside your heart. I think it's because I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me. It's been so fun! Getting to see the world. I've lived here since the planet began, but... I didn't know a thing about it. That it's so pretty, or that food tastes so good, or that people are so nice! I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you. And I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory. Sonic and Adam, I will never, ever forget you two. Thank you, Sonic and Adam. Goodbye, friend!" Chip gives a speech.

"Hey!" Amanda shouts.

Chip flies away while Sonic the Werehog stretches out his arm after Chip and grabs his tail.

"Whoa, wha-?!" Chip says. as he ispulled back to Sonic the Werehog and lands on the ground.

"Where do you think you're off to all by yourself?" Sonic asks.

"What... but... My memory is back now, and... Well, from here on out, it's my responsibility, so, um... I mean, there's no reason for you to come along, so I should just..." Chip says as he tries to get away from Sonic.

"Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?" Amanda tells him.

"Thanks, Amanda!" Chip says.

Sonic the Werehog points at Chip smiling and Chip perks up. The two (with Amanda) of them all share a happy high-five.

"Yeah!" They all shout.

Sonic the Werehog and Chip laugh and Sonic gestures to they should get going. Chip nods.

Eggmanland, day. The Tornado-1 files across the sky. Sonic, Amanda and Chip jump off it and fall down, Chip waving and cheering at the same time, and they land on the ground, Chip striking a pose when he does. The three of them proceed down the path until they hear Eggman.

"Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland, the brainchild of my heart and soul! This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!" Eggman says.

"Wha-WOAH. This place is CRAZY!" Chip says as he falls on his back and gets up.

"I'll never understand Eggman's tastes." Sonic says.

"Get a good shot!" Chip asks Sonic as he hands Sonic the camera.

Sonic takes a picture of Chip in front the Eggman statue and gives the camera back to Chip while Eggman talks.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha haaa! Surprised? Yes of course you are! Sonic! If you have any complaints, come deliver them to me in person. If you can, that is! Ahh ha ha ha haa.. ...ha-HACK! Hwaugh, koff! Whew..." Eggman tells Sonic, Adam and Chip.

"He's enjoying this way too much." Adam comments.

"I can feel the last temple nearby! He must have built this place on top of it." Chip explains.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to tear it down!" Sonic shouts.

Eggmanland's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog is running through the temple while Chip flies beside him with Amanda quickly sprinting. They reach the central altar which Chip lands on and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the white Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored.

"The final Chaos Emerald... Back at last!" Chip annouces.

Sonic the Werehog and Chip nod at each other and the Gaia Temple starts shaking.

Outer space above Earth. The final fragmented continent with Eggmanland on is moving back towards its place on the planet's mantle.

Outside Eggmanland's Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog and Chip are leaving the Gaia Temple.

**"**This should put the world back to normal. Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core, and my work will be done." Chip explains.

"That's great, Chip." Amanda tells Chip.

"Yup. Thank you, Sonic and Adam! It's all thanks to you." Chip says.

Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip nod at each other and share a happy high-five.

"Yeah!" They all shout.

Eggmanland, night. Tails is flying the Tornado-1 over the surface of Eggmanland.

"Oh... It appears that Sonic has restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Things should settle down around here before long." Professor Pickle says.

"That's right! Satellite footage confirms that the last piece is moving back into place." Tails agrees.

"That's wonderful! I'll await your safe return, then. You can give me a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches." Professor Pickle asks him.

"Uh, I'll be happy to fill you in professor." Tails responds.

The Tornado-1 is suddenly stuck by an orange-glowing projectile and spirals through midair while Tails screams.

Front of Eggmanland's Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog is starring forward when the place starts to shake.

"Huh?" Sonic says as he looks around.

"Hmmm? Do you feel that?" Adam asks.

Sonic the Werehog, Amanda the Hedgehog and Chip look up and the Egg Dragoon (or referred to as the "Ultra Hyper Prototype-1") breaks through the roof and lands in front of them. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip move away.

"Ahh ha ha haa! Looks like you're a bit too late, Sonic!" Eggman laughs at them.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Amanda shout in unison, which ruins Amanda's throat.

"Thanks to my wondrous technology, Dark Gaia is whole and complete! I harnessed its energy to put together this little creation. Behold, the ultra-hyper Prototype-1! Crush them!" Doctor Eggman explains.

The Egg Dragoon launches an energy wave across the floor, breaking it apart. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip falls into the hole in the floor, yelling.

Shaft to the Earth's core, night. Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip are falling yelling down the shaft. Sonic the Werehog dives forwards and grabs Amanda before jumping and swinging between falling debri. As he slides along the wall, Sonic the Werehog swings off it and lands on a stable falling platform with Amanda. The Egg Dragoon and Eggman in his Egg Mobile appears.

"Ohh ho ho ho ho! This gorge will be your tomb! Hehehahaha!" Eggman shouts at them.


	7. The Gaia Colussus

The Egg Fried Finale

(Part 1)

Earth's core, night. Eggman is cursing his defeat in his Egg Mobile.

"How could I lose?! This isn't over! I'll build a Prototype-2 and it..." Eggman says to himself.

Dark Gaia's scream is heard and its tentacles burst out of the magma as it rises.

"Wha?!" Sonic says.

"Whoa!" Chip shouts.

Dark Gaia continues to rise.

"What?" Amanda asks.

"It's Dark Gaia!" Chip annouces.

Dark Gaia stands up and Sonic the Werehog, Amanda and Chip look at it as it screams at them.

"Yes, YES! Dark Gaia! Crush this insolent little hedgehog! Kick him to the outer limits of space!" Eggman shouts to command Dark Gaia go to knock Eggman and his Egg Mobile into the horizon. "Why meeeeeee?!"

Dark Gaia attacks Sonic the Werehog and Chip with its tentacles, but the Sonic the Werehog grabs Chip and dodges them. As Sonic the Werehog looks at Dark Gaia, Amanda goes with Sonic as welll it glares back and Sonic the Werehog falls stunned to the ground. Chip flaunts his fist when he notices Sonic the Werehog with Amanda scrambling on the ground.

"Sonic! Amanda What's wrong?" Chip asks the two.

Sonic the Werehog tenses up and groans before screaming as dark energy is pulled out of him. Dark Gaia absorbs the energy of both hedgehogs and opens its three additional eyes as it screams.

"Sonic, you've got to get up! Sonic!" Chip inquire.

"Chip. R-run, Chip!" Amanda asks Chip.

Chip is worried, but then faces Dark Gaia with a determined expression. Dark Gaia attacks with its tentacles, but Chip surrounds himself and Sonic in a green orb, protecting them and rising them into the air.

"Seven lights of the earth rekindled!" Chip annouces.

Spagonia's Gaia Temple. The blue Chaos Emerald is floating in the Gaia Temple when it suddenly starts glowing brightly. The scene shifts to above Shamar's Gaia Temple which is being enveloped in a dome of light that then releases a column of light into the sky. The scene shifts to Adabat where the entire village is shaking and Teancahi, Kaeo, Rudi, Jamal, Nagi stand in wonder and surprise. The scene shifts to Chun-nan where the local Gaia Temple is rising from the ground and Chun, Yilin, Hualin and Zonshen is seeing it happening from their village while gasping. The scene shifts to Jungle Joyride where the Gaia Temple located there is floating in midair. The scene shifts to Sahamr where the local Gaia Temple is floating in the sky and Latif, Sammar and Hizir are looking at it. Shamar's Gaia Temple disappears in a flash and Latif, Hizir and Sammar cover their eyes. The scene shifts to outer space above Earth where seven lights are heading towards the hole in the planet's curst where Eggmanland's continent is heading.

Earth's core. Chip is flying while surrounded by a green sphere.

"Awaken, and gather here to me!" Chip annouces.

Chip's sphere glows bright and flies away while the Gaia Temples comes together to form the Gaia Colossus which comes to life.

Earth's core. Sonic and Adam recover.

"Sonic!" Chip shouts.

Sonic and Adam look around and find themself on the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia and the Gaia Colossus is seen standing face-to-face.Dark Gaia roars and grabs the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia tries to crush the Gaia Colossus, but the Gaia Colossus resists.

"Sonic! Now, Sonic!" Chip commands Sonic.

"Roger that, buddy!" Sonic shouts as he jumps and runs across the Gaia Colossus while huffing.

"Time for the big finale!" Adam tells Sonic.

Earth's core. Dark Gaia bends down in front of the Gaia Colossus and Sonic watches it. Dark Gaia then rises up, making Sonic stand back with a huff, and it spreads out a well of darkness above it. Sonic looks at it in confusion.

Outer space, above the Earth. Darkness spreads across the Earth from the hole in the Earth's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading. The scene shifts to Chun-nan where Zonshen, Yilin, Lin and Shuifon are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene shifts to Mazuri where the sky is being covered in darkness and Yaya, Ana, Kwami, Gwek, Kwod and Essie are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene shifts to Spagonia where Josef, Barbara, Gigi, Mauro, Ciccio, Federica, Ippolita, Denise and Dora are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene switches to Holoska where Jari-Pekka, Jari-Thure, Marketa, Sarianna and Ursule are watching the sky in fear while talking.

Shamar, day. Amy is running down the street with Professor Pickle while the townspeople are looking at the sky in fear while talking.

"Wh-what's happening? It was broad daylight a minute ago!" Amy asks.

"Dark Gaia has regained its true power. The beast is complete. It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. 'And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction.' Oh, that it should come to this! We're doomed. The planet is lost!" Professor Pickle explains as he then becomes into distraght.

"That won't happen! There's no way Sonic will let it end like this!" Amy shouts.

Earth's core. Dark Gaia roars and transforms into Perfect Dark Gaia. The scene shift to other space above Earth where darkness continues to leak out from the hole in the planet's curst where Eggmanland's continent is heading. The scenes shifts to the Earth's core where the Gaia Colossus faces Perfect Dark Gaia, and Sonic shows a determined expression. The seven Chaos Emeralds emerges from the Gaia Colossus and gather around Sonic.

"Let's do it!" Sonic Shouts as he absorbs the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic with a shout.

Super Sonic flies up in front of the Gaia Colossus, where he and the Gaia Colossus faces Perfect Dark Gaia.


	8. Finale

**The Egg Fried Finale - (Part 2)**

Earth's core. Super Sonic pierces through Perfect Dark Gaia's head, sending Perfect Dark Gaia reeling. Super Sonic files up from behind while Perfect Dark Gaia begins to fall down on its back.Perfect Dark Gaia falls back into the Earth's core wounded and disappears into the magma while the Gaia Colossus looks on.Flying and exhausted, Super Sonic gives the Gaia Colossus a thumbs up as he returns to normal, before he loses consciousness and falls down. The Gaia Colossus moves and catches Sonic and Adam in a force field and places them gently in his hand. Sonic lies unconscious in the Gaia Colossus hand. Adam, is not.

Outer space, above the Earth. The darkness spreading from the hole in the Earth's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading disappears completely. The scene shifts to Chun-nan where Zonshen, Yilin, Lin and Shuifon are watching the sky in joy while talking. The scene shifts to Mazuri where Yaya, Ana, Kwami, Gwek, Kwod and Essie are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking. The scene shifts to Spagonia where Josef, Barbara, Gigi, Mauro, Ciccio, Federica, Ippolita, Denise and Dora are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking. The scene switches to Holoska where Jari-Pekka, Jari-Thure, Marketa, Sarianna and Ursule are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking.

Barren plain, morning. Eggman sits depressed up against his broken Egg Mobile. The Egg Mobile tips and Orbot falls out.

"Pleasant morning. Wouldn't you say, Doctor? You can simply begin your plans anew... Even if all your efforts this last time were utterly wasted. Even if it was a complete and utter humiliating loss. Even the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to-." Orbot explains.

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman says. as he tries to kick Orbot, but misses and falls on his back. Orbot giggles at Eggman and runs away while Eggman gets back on his feet. Hoping and screaming, Eggman chases after Orbot while throwing a tantrum.

Shamar, day. The sun shines above Shamar before the scene shifts to Pickle.

"Ahh, the light reigns over darkness and the world is returned to peace. It's simply a miracle. We've been saved by a miracle!" Professor Pickle says.

"I told you, didn't I? There was no way Sonic would let something like that happen." Amy tells Professor Pickle.

"And right you were. Still... We cannot live without the night. We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is a part of our world, just the same as light. It may be that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest. It grows strong over the eons, rises up, then is put to slumber by the light. Perhaps that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia. That balance may be the very will of the planet itself." Professor Pickle explains a speech.

"Save the speech for later! We've got to get things ready for Sonic's coming-home party!" Amy shouts at Pickle.

Amy walks down the street with Pickle while the townspeople around them look at the sky and celebrate.

_Earth's core. The Gaia Colossus looks up at Eggmanland's continent which is coming down from above. The Gaia Colossus looks down at Sonic and Adam who Sonic lies unconscious in his hand and Chip appears before the duo in a holographic image._

"Sonic. Adam, you must both live!" Chip says as he waves goodbye and flies off.

"Chip?!" Sonic asks as he goes unconscious again.

Chip stops and looks back at Sonic and Adam one last time before disappearing. The Gaia Colossus throws Sonic's and Adam's unconscious body up to the surface between the continents with a green force field. The Gaia Colossus sinks into the magma and burns as the continent closes up on top of it.

Windmill Isle, dawn.

"Nooooooo!" Sonic shouts as he lands and gets his head stuck in the ground before pulling it out.

Sonic looks around and seemingly sees Chip lying on the ground. Adam gets off the ground. When Sonic reaches for him, Chip disappears and only a bracelet with Chip's necklace is left. Sonic picks up the bracelet and looks at it.

"I'll never forget you. I'll be here by you, always. A part of the earth you tread." Chip talks telapathcy.

Sonic puts the bracelet on and looks at the sunrise. Adam takes a deep breath and run away alongside the coast. Tails arrives in the Tornado-1 and flies alongside the two brothers.

"Hey, Sonic! Adam!" Tails shouts as he waves at Sonic.

Adam salutes Tails and Sonic continues running along the coast with Tails flying behind him, while "Endless Possibility" plays in the background. Credit rolls.

A/N - And that's the finale of Sonic and Adam Unleashed! Heroes will be next, then we will go for either Secret Rings or one of the Adventure series.


End file.
